James and the Coaches
[http://islandofsodor.wikia.com/wiki/James_and_the_Coaches James Learns a Lesson] is a story. Plot James is to take a passenger train with Edward. At the platform, he accidently showers water over Sir Topham Hatt's new top-hat, and James, afraid of the consequences, starts off. He then proceeds to almost forget to drop off his passengers, and to top everything off he disturbs an old lady with his hiccups after hearing about the time Edward had to help Gordon up the hill. That night, James is scared of what Sir Topham Hatt will say. James is grumpy after being threatened by blue paint and having to fetch his own coaches. It takes the biscuit when no one comes near him at the platform, and James is so determined to pay everyone out that he doesn't take care with his coaches Annie and Clarabel and causes a leak in the brakepipe. The crew determines that they need newspaper and leather bootlaces to fix it until they get home, and after a great amount of persuasion a man named Jeremiah Jobling hands his bootlaces over and the train gets home. Characters *Thomas (Voiced by Ben Small) *Edward (Voiced by Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced by Keith Wickham) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced by Keith Wickham with an English Yorkshire accent) *Jeremiah Jobling (Voiced by Bob Saker) *Annie and Clarabel (Voiced by Anna Bentinck and Morweena Banks) *Gordon (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * The Bus Yard * Dryaw * Elsbridge * Gordon's Hill * Maron * Henry's Tunnel * The Main Line Trivia * This episode is based on the stories James and the Top-Hat and James and the Bootlace from The Railway Series book, James the Red Engine. * Edited stock footage from Thomas Saves The Day is used. * This episode is based off an incident which occurred on the LNER in 1947 when a leather bootlace had to be used to fix a brakepipe. * A train passing Edward and James, when they are in front of Sir Topham Hatt, has a freight car with "NE" painted on the side. * The 2 coaches at the end of James' train are Annie and Clarabel (in that order). Goofs * While Sir Topham Hatt is talking to Edward and James, a passing train has a brakevan in the middle. * It is mentioned that the events of the previous episode happened on James' first day. However, James had appeared in every single episode leading up to the airing of the aforementioned episode. * Clarabel is facing the wrong way when Thomas leaves the junction. * When James is getting his branch line coaches ready, the brake coach is in the middle of the train. * A member of James' crew is blond at the beginning, but when his crew wonder how to fix the leak all 3 have dark hair. * When James and Edward overrun the platform, they are at Dryaw, which is on Thomas' Branch Line. * When James and Edward pass by the field where James crashed, the narrator says that the fence was mended, but there never was a fence. * In close-ups of Annie when she is attached to James' train, she is facing backwards even though she is forwards for the rest of that journey. * James and Edward are seen coming down Gordon's Hill, however they are also seen travelling between Dryaw and Elsbridge, while Gordon's hill is between Wellsworth and Maron, and there are no lines connecting the 2 routes together. Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Season 1 Episodes